Itachi Uchiha LOVE story
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Aya was a girl, a lot like the great Uchiha prodigy Itachi Uchiha. But upon learning of their growing closeness, the Hokage requests her removal out of the village. Why did the Hokage request her removal? And what will happen when she returns years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any one of the Naruto characters in this story except for the two princes and their made up villages. First, is Takedo Durahama, from the Village Hidden in the Swamp. Or rather it is known as the Hidden Swamp Village. And the other princes' name is Sakumo Tachiyura. He lives in the Village Hidden in the Mountains.

It's a barren village with few people left and their village is called the Hidden Icecap Village. Also adding, I happen to own the character Aya as well. Other than that, please read ad hopefully you'll enjoy it! P.S. I found most of this info from Uchiha LOVE story **Information:**

**Character info**

**Itachi Uchiha**- he's about 20 years old right now as in part 2 of the anime series Naruto, after episode 80 and up. You might see him with the Sharingan activated quite a bit in this story. And I also must add, that Itachi may seem a bit OOC, but I just wanted to see what people would say about that. Itachi can be at times scary, but just leave it to Aya to calm him down! and adding, the leader of the Akatsuki members strikes me as kind-of mysterious and creepy. He has his own room nearby Sasori and Kisame's rooms. He'll also be seen most of the time with Aya beside him or nearby him for safety reasons. He **did** beat Orochimaru in a fight once before when they first met, and Itachi totally kicked his ass. Therefore, in this story hopefully Orochimaru will stay away from Aya, for his life's sake! Itachi's defining characteristics are that he has a great Mastery of the Sharingan and MangekyoSharingan, as well as a mastery of Uchiha fire-based jutsu. Itachi Uchiha is an S-class criminal and a Konohagakure missing-nin noted even within the Bingo Book (a list of powerful ninja who have been marked for assassination). He is currently partnered with Kisame to capture Naruto for the nine tailed fox. Unlike most other two-man teams of Akatsuki, Itachi gets along well with his partner. The name "Itachi" means "weasel". In Japanese folklore, weasels are an ill omen, signifying bad luck and death.

Itachi graduated at the top of his Academy class at age 7, had mastered the Sharingan by age 8, became a Chunin at 10, and became an ANBU squad captain at the age of 13. Itachi was considered the best ninja among his clan. His father, who took an active interest in his son's career, said Itachi was the "pipe" that connected the clan to his village.

As a result of his father's involvement in Itachi's life, Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha was neglected. Itachi watched over Sasuke to a degree, convincing his father to spend time with Sasuke, such as attending Sasuke's entrance ceremony into Konoha's ninja academy, which required a guardian to be present. This changed after a confrontation between Itachi and his father.

After the suicide of Shisui Uchiha, who was believed to be Itachi's best friend, by drowning, Itachi was approached by three of his fellow clan members and questioned about the incident. Though they didn't state it outright, they considered him a suspect since both the circumstances surrounding the suicide and the suicide note seemed off. Angered, Itachi confronted the three and forced them to admit the truth. One of them mentioned that Itachi began behaving strangely about half a year after he joined ANBU. After a threat by one of the three, Itachi assaulted and effortlessly defeated all of them. In response to this, it was revealed that Shisui was told to keep an eye on Itachi due to his strange behavior. After being confronted by his father about his behavior, Itachi responded that "he'd lost all hope for this pathetic clan", but apologized regardless when asked to stop by Sasuke.

Not long after this incident, Itachi slaughtered his entire clan except for Sasuke, who had been at the academy during the slaughter. Sasuke returned home shortly after everyone was killed and found his brother standing over the bodies of their parents. When questioned on his motives by Sasuke, he claimed it was "to test his ability". He revealed he purposely played the part of the loving older brother as a way to test Sasuke's potential. Itachi also confirmed the truth of the suspicions that he had murdered Shisui in order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, for which killing one's best friend is a requirement. He then departs, telling Sasuke that he wasn't "worth killing" and that if he wants to kill him he must spend his life hating him and acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi mainly uses Ninjutsu and Genjutsu during battle, both of which are augmented by his Mangekyo Sharingan. In the former, Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use Amaterasu, a jutsu which creates black flames that are hotter than the sun and can penetrate any barrier. He also uses basic Ninjutsu at such a speed that even another Sharingan user has trouble following the movements. With his Sharingan, Itachi is virtually immune to his opponent's Genjutsu, simply reversing it back upon them using the copy abilities of the Sharingan. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi can also use Tsukuyomi, a Genjutsu which traps his opponent in an illusionary world. Itachi can then torture his opponent for days on end, all of which takes place in the blink of an eye in the real world. Though the main strategy to avoid the Sharingan is to avoid eye contact and focus on Itachi's feet or body, as mentioned by both Guy and Kakashi, even this is not a certain method of evading his techniques. By merely pointing at an opponent, Itachi can catch them in a powerful Genjutsu.

**Aya**- Aya, is a ninja woman from the Konoha village. She wasn't born in the Hidden Leaf Village, but was soon raised there by her father after her mother died when she was 5 years old. Her mother, Atsuki, was slaughtered by a group of Konoha hating ninja's infront of her and was about to kill her too. But then her father came home and killed the murderers of her mother except one for interrogation. Then, two years after her mothers' death, her father was killed on a high security, A-ranked mission to discover thee identity of the leader of the band of murderers that killed Aya's mother for no apparent reason. But, instantly believing that they surely had a reason why they killed Atsuki, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, sent Aya's father Kimo on a mission to learn of the leader's whereabouts. Upon hearing later of his failed success and death on the mission, the Third Hokage quickly announced to the recent Jounin and Chunin of the village, as well as the ANBU, that Aya was to be taken care of by a family in their village.

A small, but prominent family of three known as the Sakuchi clan, took Aya (7 at the time close to turning 8) into their lives for they had wanted a daughter as well in their family, but somehow wasn't able to produce one. Aya continued to live amongst the Sakuchi clan and although they treated her like their own daughter, Aya just didn't reciprocate their feelings about them as her new family. Wanting nothing more than to get away from all their cheeriness and loving, Aya quickly developed the love of running off into the night and staying away from their house until dawn. There were a few times when Aya would talk-back to Mrs. Sakuchi, having no desire whatsoever to call her "mother" or her husband "father", for those names were only given to her dead parents and she absolutely refused to call them family.

Later, when she was 10 years old, and had been forcibly enrolled into the Ninja Academy, Aya found nothing but other stuck up, ignorant, and snot nosed, as well as loud mouthed kids her age to be surrounded by. Immediately ignoring their presence from the beginning, Aya quickly found the Academy becoming quite a bore and rather a waste of time to her for many of the ninja techniques they were learning, she had already mastered and some of the higher up harder ones she was only beginning to learn from the training of her father back when he was alive. But, as her time at the Academy grew to a close, her attention immediately began to wonder over towards a boy her age named Itachi Uchiha, for he had one day brought her a lunch that he asked his mother to pack as an excused extra for training, but gave it to her. Upon his generous offer of the lunch, which Aya had gratefully accepted, she soon began to get girlish feelings for the young "Uchiha prodigy" as many of the students and teachers were often calling him.

Later, as the Academy was about to announce its graduation of the students to become Genin in another years time, or rather two students to graduate the Academy in only a full year, Aya and her so-called "family" left Konoha for another village upon the Hokage's request. But before leaving, Aya shouted out a promise to Itachi Uchiha and still to this day, she has kept her side of the promise remembering him and hoping that someday he would ask her to be his wife, although, not knowing when that was going to be, but would not give up hope on that fateful day whenever it happened. But wishing to know what that request was, Aya was unable to find out, until the night of her thirteenth birthday as she was supposedly sleeping, she heard Mr. and Mrs. Sakuchi talking in hushed whispers outside her door not knowing that she was awake that Aya had some kind of a demon sealed inside of her (Like Naruto and Gaara. But more like Naruto's version.) And if moving her away from the Uchiha prodigy was really a smart thing to do, for he had just murdered his whole clan except for his little brother on the night of her **birthday** no less! Aya was shocked and angry to hear of this news and immediately began to devise a plan to runaway from the Sakuchi family and find Itachi to ask him why he murdered his whole clan except for his younger brother.

But, sadly, that's not what happened, for Aya quickly learned from the village elder (like a Hokage) that SHE was going to be married to one of two princes from their neighboring villages for she was in fact a princess. Never knowing of her mother or fathers true heritage and not knowing that they were betrothed to one another, Aya was deeply saddened and angry upon hearing this. Therefore, not wishing to marry either of them, she asked the village elder if she could marry another that would be better fitting for her **if** he fit the requirements of her list which was as follows:

Be born with extreme skill of their clan's upbringing in fighting, appearance, and mannerism.

Have the skills necessary to defend not only their village in a severe crisis, but her and any children that she may breed in the future.

Know that family comes first before duty, thus letting the spouse know of the missions and its rank before leaving.

**NEVER **abuse in anger, depression, or on instinct, the spouse nor the children of the two said spouses.

**DO NOT **cheat on your spouse with another woman or man (if that's their way) or both (if that's their way also), in front of her or your children.

The village elder gave a quick review of Aya's recommendations before agreeing with it and thus giving her a total of five months to find and marry a suitable man with these standards well within his being. So, Aya packed her belongings and headed straight for Konoha, where she stayed at her old FAMILY compound in Konoha before the Sakuchi family took her in. During her stay, she met with the other people of the village and trained alone in the forest nearby, thus to maintain her skills and someday hope that Itachi came back for her as she had promised him years ago. Now she merely awaits for Itachi to come back to Konoha and hear of her being here from the villagers to come and find her, to bring her back with him wherever he had been staying, and **finally **make her his wife and soon-to-be mother of his future children.

**Kisame Hoshigaki**-Is going to appear to be about 31 years old, and you'll often hear Aya refer to him as "Shark-man" from time-to-time. He will be her first bodyguard whenever Itachi is away on a mission and he's not going, or if they both go, then Aya will be taken care of by either Sasori or Deidara in his stead. He still keeps his jutsu's like everyone else, but the other characters in this story namely Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, etc, will appear to be a little bit older. But appeared to be no threat whatsoever to him. Kisame has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, Kisame means "Demon Shark". Despite his rather brutish appearance and his apparent love for battle, Kisame speaks in a calm and polite manner compared to most of the other members of Akatsuki. Kisame was also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and is known as the Mysterious Person (Monster) of the Hidden Mist.

Kisame's main weapon is Samehada a large unique sword of comparable size to ZabuzaMomochi's zanbatō. Unlike a regular sword, Samehada is covered in large scales that shave instead of cut, much like a shark's skin (hence the name). It also has the ability to absorb any chakra around it, allowing Kisame to literally cut through his opponent's chakra. The amount that it can absorb is unclear, but it can even consume the demon fox's chakra with no ill effects. Samehada is also a sentient weapon and only allows Kisame to wield it.

**Sasori**-First off, Sasori will be ALIVE in this story and shall become Deidara's partner. Sasori shall be 19 years old. Not much is known about Sasori except that his defining characteristics are Puppet master, puppet body, and human puppets. Sasori was Deidara's first partner in Akatsuki. A powerful ninja puppeteer, he was a missing-nin from Sunagakure. Sasori possessed double agents for Akatsuki in at least two other organizations. He had planted Yura as a spy in the Sunagakure council and Kabuto Yakushi in Orochimaru's retinue, both of which had memory-control jutsu placed on them. Orochimaru undid Sasori's control over Kabuto's memories.

**Deidara**-First off, Deidara's defining characteristics are that he is a Specialist in explosive-based jutsu using clay, clay manipulation with mouths in palms of hands, and scope on left eye. Deidara had a lot of respect for his fellow artist. He also admits that Sasori was a lot stronger. Despite that, Deidara still argued with Sasori about what art is and directly disobeyed his command in spite of a threat to be killed. Deidara held that art is transient, departing quickly. Sasori believed that fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future. This reflects their individual natures (Deidara makes clay sculptures that explode, Sasori makes long-lasting puppets out of humans). Deidara outwardly seems to respect Sasori's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Sasori's death: "Like anything that is left for the future as a thing of eternal beauty... He got killed straight off!"

One of Deidara's palm-mouths.

A fancy and skillful fighter, Deidara uses special mouths in the palm of each hand to manipulate clay into many shapes, often making animals from it. He commonly creates a flight-capable clay bird as a mode of transportation. In addition to making animals from the clay, he can make the clay explode on command. He often molds the clay into smaller animals to make sneak attacks on unsuspecting opponents. He also has a scope on his left eye for long-range observation.

Deidara later faces off against Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. Deidara loses his right arm to Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan, which Kakashi unveils for the battle. When Team Guy arrives to assist, Deidara attempts a last ditch attack on his opponents by having one of his clay clones swallow as much clay as possible, turning it into a massive bomb. Kakashi teleported the clone away from the scene while the real Deidara escaped. Deidara later returned to locate his right arm (specifically the ring on it), only to find Zetsu and Tobi next to it. Both express surprise that Deidara had managed to survive while Sasori had not. Tobi teases Deidara about his injuries then asks if he's alright, the answer being obvious with Deidara's missing limbs. Annoyed, Deidara threatens to assign Tobi a cause of death. Tobi asks if it's death by explosion again, having apparently already been assigned a cause of death once. In response, Deidara tells him death by suffocation and proceeds to strangle Tobi with his feet in a comical fashion.

Deidara has his arms reattached by Kakuzu sometime after this point, and now has Tobi as his new partner. Deidara gets impatient with Tobi fairly easily since Tobi rarely pays attention to what he is saying. Tobi also tends to take credit for their work, despite whatever Deidara did. After they capture the three-tailed beast, Deidara lectures Tobi about being too overconfident. He becomes greatly annoyed when he discovers that Tobi has fallen asleep and proceeds to "wake him" by blasting Tobi with his exploding clay.

His gender is sometimes confused due to the Japanese language's sparse use of third person pronouns, which forces translators to use their own ideas of Deidara's gender to make sentences flow smoothly. This has caused a lot of confusion, since both "he" and "she" were used to refer to Deidara in early English translations. However, Deidara speaks of himself using male pronouns and was initially given a very deep, male voice in the anime. His current anime voice is significantly lighter, but still clearly masculine. Deidara also has a habit of ending his sentences with an "hmph" or "hmmm" sound. Deidara has become the most popular member of Akatsuki among fans in Japan. In the most recent character popularity poll, Deidara ranked in third place, even higher than Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi Uchiha LOVE story:** Chapter 1

He stands there, in the corner, in the most darkened corner of the room, waiting, watching. Watching as the one woman he wants to have casually walks into her bedroom not noticing him, not knowing that he's waiting for her in the shadows. He continues to watch as she begins to shed her clothing, to then wrap herself within the contours of a finely pure white silken sleeping robe. He immediately notices that she hasn't tied the sash of her robe around her yet. He wonders why for a moment, but quickly disperses it as the girl walks over towards her knee height length mirror and make-up container.

His gaze intensifies abruptly as he takes immediate notice of the softly curved tone body that was gracefully hidden beneath that robe just waiting for someone to come along and take it, for someone to make it there own. His breath begins to become ragged as he watches her pull a comb out from one of the drawers and with graceful liquid movements, combs her luscious, silky, black tresses of waist length hair. Her beautiful, vibrant, sea blue eyes that he's gazed at upon what seems to be forever were closed. The dark, long lashes of her eyes were resting gently against the tender, pale moonlit, skin of her cheeks, resting just below her lower eyelids. From his distance away from her, he could see a faint outline of her womanly figure that wasn't hidden well enough as she has probably hoped it was from the soft, pale moonlight that shown down on her like a heavenly light from God or even one of his angels that were blessing her very self.

His blood began to pump wildly inside his veins as his eyes continued to feast upon this girls body from behind, hidden well within the shadows. He cautiously takes one step forward towards her, and waits. Sensing that she didn't sense his presence yet, he took another step. His breathing was now slowly becoming harder to control as he neared the beauty that held his interest far longer than the others, longer than he had wished it lasted. He took a couple more silent steps towards her figure from behind and watched intensely as she continued to comb her silken strands of hair not knowing he was behind her. He close to her now, closer than he had ever been, closer than he had wished he ever was with her. He hears a soft humming tune coming from the sweet contours of her mouth, he knows this tune. It was the very same tune he would be humming every time he felt the need to calm down his nerves whenever he got pissed off, for her being so very near to him, and he couldn't do a damn thing about his problem of interest with her.

Sometimes, he wished she had never been in his class, no, that she had never come to his village. At first, he held no interest in her what-so-ever as the teacher announced her presence to the entire class. He simply ignored her as she ignored him in return. But as time soon passed by in their class, he began to take notice of how she walked to the classroom and took her seat. How she would hold her pencil or pen in one of her hands and write down the assignments and finish the homework before class was even over, much like he did the same thing. Soon, he watched how she interacted with the animals outside of the classroom during lunch, and quickly took notice that in all the time she came there a couple of weeks ago, she hadn't been eating lunch. Next thing that he knew was happening was that he abruptly began to ask his mother to make him an extra pack of lunch, for a mid-day snack before he came home from training, as was the excuse he gave her not wanting her to know the truth behind his request. But somewhere deep inside, he knew right then and there days later, that she HAD known the truth all along.

Although she never mentioned this extra food packing to her husband nor son's little brother, she alone thought and hoped that this girl would be one for her son. To be the one to help break his icy heart and shatter some light upon his outer person. She wanted him to smile and laugh again, to become like a regular teenager outside of their family compound, to have fun and laugh and play and enjoy being with others his own age again. So she hoped and prayed with all her heart that this girl, this "special girl" that unintentionally caught her sons interest would be the right one for him. He was quite hesitant at first at walking up to this girl that sat next to him everyday and didn't say a word to him, nor he to her, but he felt that once he got this over and done with, he'd feel much better in the end.

So, he walks up to her and casually holds out the extra packed lunch his mother had made out towards her. He quickly notices that she has on an expression of shock, surprise, and confusion. So to help ease their confrontation a little bit, he just explains calmly, "I've noticed that you haven't been eating lunch since you've came here and I was a little confused as to why, not that I feel guilty or concerned about you, it's just that soon the teachers will start noticing that you aren't eating and will cause a big uproar about it, so I asked my mother to make me an extra lunch so that I could give it to you." She glances up at him for a few moments. Nothing but the soft chirping of the birds and the wind flowing through the trees is heard for sometime before she smiles at him ad accepts the lunch graciously and thanks him with a soft "Thank you." Then she opens up the boxed lunch, takes out her chopsticks, and begins eating the lunch as he quickly turns away and goes off to eat his own lunch. Thus as it was for the rest of the year before the day surprisingly came nearing the end of their first year, when she had gotten abrupt news that she was to leave this village and not return for a long time, possibly never.

She cries for what seems like hours on his shoulder as he holds her to him for the final time that day when she has to leave. The time continued to tick away as she stared up into his beautiful, but deadly trance-like gaze of black pools that abruptly changed into the most fearsome and loving eyes in the world, a dark or rather light red that only the males of their bloodline could obtain. The dangerous, but ever-so captivating red Sharingan eyes, that only belonged to those born of the Uchiha clan. Glancing back one final time at the boy, nearing the stage of a man began to disappear from her sight she made a promise yelling out to him "Please don't forget me! I promise you, I **will** come back! I don't know when or how long I'll be gone, but I will come back to see you my love, I WILL come back to finally become yours and yours alone! Please, dearest, don't forget me!" she was able to catch him nodding his upon her solemn promise and held that moment that their eyes met one last time closely to her heart for how long she didn't know and she hoped that she was back in his village sooner rather than later to finally become his wife and soon after that, a mother to his offspring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi Uchiha LOVE story: **Chapter 2

Her solemn, sacred promise still rang inside his head as he was now merely a few feet away from her prone figure, gazing down in the mirror that innocently reflected nothing he had wished to see back at him. Taking a soft and silent breath to calm his nerves down a little, he opened his mouth to say something to her, but she beat him to it by asking "Who are you sir, and what is it that you want with me?" Her voice had changed from that child-like one and had become that of an angel to his very ears. He smirked down at her from behind and quickly summoned a kunai from within his dark cloak and brought it down to graze the front side of her neck almost tenderly. It did not draw blood as of yet, but if he were to put a little more pressure on it, then it would no doubt flow slowly, but gracefully free and beautiful down the front side of her luscious body to gather in a small pool around her prone figure.

He chuckled near the side of her face and whispered in her ear "I'm surprised that you don't remember me. Did you not promise me all those years ago, how long was it now, oh yes about seven years ago wasn't it?" Upon hearing her abrupt gasp he continued "Now do you remember? Albeit you do, well, well, well, you sure have grown into quite the young woman since we last saw each other." Her heart was pounding restlessly, her blood was burning inside her body, and her breathing became loud and ragged as she asked the man she now remembered to be her old love "Why are you here? What is it that you want from me? Are you here to kill me Itachi?" Upon hearing this, Itachi chuckled at her senseless questions and merely stated back looking into her now opened sea blue eyes in the mirror, "Now, now, Aya, what would you make you think that I'm here to kill you? I'm just simply here because I heard that you were in town and so I came to visit you. But more importantly, I also heard some surprising news from a few neighboring villages about you. Do you want to know what it was that I heard?"

Aya nodded her head and asked him softly, almost whispering "What was it that you heard Itachi?" He ran one of his hands through her dark silken tresses and answered as he combed his fingers through it timidly "I heard that you were engaged to some one else. Is this statement true my love, or were they just rumors? And don't try to lie to me, because you know how much I hate liars. Don't you Aya?" Aya quickly nodded her head to agree with his statement and then hesitantly answered Itachi's questions slightly worried of what he would and could do to her after hearing the truth. "Yes Itachi, it's true. I have become engaged to someone else. Not by my choice either, but by the royal councils. They have stated that if I am not married by my eighteenth birthday, and to someone of a strong and unstoppable bloodline, then I would have to marry the man they have chosen to become my husband." Itachi quickly asked her what the name of her so-called fiancée was. He noticed that she hesitated and decided to help her out a bit.

Itachi removed his hand from her hair and brought it down to the front of Aya's body where her collarbones ended. He moved his hand with surprising tenderness that it almost scared her out of her wits, knowing that he could take her very life in an instant if he wanted too. His hand gently grazed the top silky smooth skin of one of her breasts and he smirked dangerously upon hearing Aya's abrupt gasp. He then slithered his hand down the valley between her breasts and stopped just above her navel where his fingers played with her bellybutton ring, almost like an innocent child with a new toy. Aya gulped and tried to stop the ever growing shivers that racked her body from Itachi's seemingly skillful ministrations. Her thoughts jumbled all together inside her head, she tried to focus on the outside world, but with Itachi so close behind her and his hand playing with her bellybutton ring, his forearm innocently grazing across one of her breasts, Aya found her world slowly becoming a sea full of awaiting pleasure.

Against her ear, Itachi repeats his question and awaits her answer patiently knowing that very soon he would finally claim her as his and no one else's to touch. Aya takes a deeply ragged breath and answers with a soft moan "His name is Takedo. Takedo Durahama. He's one of the two princes that were selected to become my husband." Itachi abruptly stops his foreplay with Aya's bellybutton ring and completely removes his arm. Hearing her whimper pathetically about him stopping his arousing ministrations on her, Itachi then turns Aya around and asks her face to face sternly, "Who is the other man that was chosen to become your husband? And what villages are they each from?" Aya looks up into Itachi's red Sharingan eyes and answers him truthfully, knowing that she could never lie to him, "The other princes' name is Sakumo Tachiyura. He lives in the Village Hidden in the Mountains. It's a barren village with few people left and their village is called the Hidden Icecap Village. While the other man, Takedo, is from the Village Hidden in the Swamps. Or rather it is known as the Hidden Swamp Village. Not to particular in the names. But I don't happen to like either of them, regardless of their population."

Itachi smirked to himself upon hearing this and sternly told Aya before standing her up "Well then, I guess you won't care if I kill them all with my partner Kisame, along with Sasori and Deidara accompanying us as well. But before that can happen there's just something that demands my attention first." Aya glanced up at Itachi questioningly and was about to ask him what it was, but he beat her to it by whispering in her ear "To finally make you mine. Letting others know that you belong to me and me alone." Aya only had enough time to just grasp what it was Itachi was indicating to her before he abruptly flung her onto her soft, freshly made bed (futon if you prefer) and disarmed her of the only clothing she had on to hide away her modesty, the white silk robe. Aya tried to cover herself with her arms, but Itachi quickly grabbed them and tied them together above her head with the sash from her robe. Staring down at the woman he had finally had within his grasp laying down underneath his sitting form on top if her bare and beautiful body, Itachi leaned down slowly ad whispered in her ear before shedding himself of his clothes and taking the very woman he has always wanted for his own, with no objections from her whatsoever, "Now little miss Aya, it's time for you to become mine. Everything you own and everything that you are is now **mine.**"


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi Uchiha LOVE story: **Chapter 3

As the dawn of the morning sun began to rise, Itachi woke up from his peaceful and light slumber to see that Aya was laying down next to him on the bed as she fell asleep last night from their "activities" that seemed to last an eternity but only in reality was a few hours. He quickly shed back the covers and made sure not to make any noise to wake Aya from her slumber as he immediately dressed and checked all of his weaponry for the upcoming battle to kill everyone in those pathetic villages and come back to wed her. To finalize his contract of promise to her from last night to make her his wife, so that everybody would know that she was going to be permanently his forever. Before jumping out of the window, Itachi wrote Aya a quick note and stuck it beside her pillow making sure that she would notice it openly and no one else would before taking off in the direction of the site where he and the other Akatsuki members had made their camp and told him teammates of his plan to destroy the villages of the men that **were** going to take his woman away from him, but now that won't happen.

They all seemed to agree that destroying these two villages would be great fun and possibly a good exercise for them, so they packed up what belongings they had and immediately left for the closest village in their range, the Village Hidden in the Swamps.

Upon arriving there, they were surrounded by multiple villagers of the Swamp village and they abruptly attacked them wanting to reach the other village rather quickly, for they each could see that Itachi was not pleased with this villages' people. So, finally coming across the Prince of the Swamp village, Takedo Durahama, Itachi abruptly used his sacred technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan to quickly put the prince out of his misery inside his own twisted little world. With finalizing the death of the Swamp prince, Itachi and the other Akatsuki members immediately headed off towards the Village Hidden in the Mountains for the other prince, Sakumo Tachiyura. With Itachi silently thinking about Aya, and the note he left her, as they traveled at their top speed running towards the Mountain Village.

Meanwhile, back in Aya's room, she was finally beginning to wake up and glanced around tiresomely for the man whom gave her so much pleasure and added such little pain. But upon seeing nobody in the room except for only herself, Aya then began to feel the beginnings of doubt and shame grow within her. Just as she was about to cry, Aya suddenly noticed a little slip of paper peeking out beside her pillow. Grasping the paper and unfolding it quickly, Aya quickly read the note to herself once and then smiled before reading it again out loud.

_**Aya**-_

_I had to leave you to take care of some **Princely **business. I'll return back to you as soon as I can. Then I shall steal you away from this putrescent village full of weaklings and make you my wife. From there, you'll then accompany me, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara to our Akatsuki headquarters where you'll meet our leader and come into our faction as one of its members. Only this time, every one of them will know that you are not to be touched in **ANY **way, nor are you to EVER be alone with our leaders' often visited ex-member Orochimaru. But the man accompanying him, Kabuto Yakushi is someone I trust. _

_If you are EVER alone with Orochimaru, try to tap into your family's bloodline power and attack him with it. Remember, if you can't, how can you expect to protect any children we may offspring in the near future? Think about that for awhile won't you? In other news, if you don't become a member of the Akatsuki, you'll still be allowed to come and go as you please for carrying my name upon our marriage. I must go now and kill those pathetic men. I'll return as fast as I can and take you away from here. So be ready to leave when I return! Also, be careful not to draw much attention to yourself._

_Don't get caught!_

_**Itachi Uchiha.**_

With that thus ending his letter, Aya quickly rushed over towards her bathroom and took a shower. Thirty minutes later, Aya ran out of the bathroom, got dressed and packed away all of her precious belongings into her awaiting backpack. Then grabbing a map and compass, just in case, she quickly packed those away too. With a tired sigh, Aya abruptly rushed downstairs and got something to eat. After that, she then left her house for the market where she bought some food for her trip to the Akatsuki headquarters. Returning home a few hours later, she put the food all in another backpack and waited for Itachi to show up. Boredom rang through her whole being for sometime before she lay face up on her back, on the bed, and slowly fell asleep.

Aya suddenly woke up upon hearing a group of men whispering amongst themselves nearby and abruptly leaped up from the bed and screamed. Before she could make it even one second, one of the men were suddenly behind her with one of his hands covering her mouth and the other holding her around her waist and commanded in a stern voice, "Aya, shut up." Aya immediately froze and asked slightly muffled but hearable "Itachi?" The man behind her nodded and let her go for a second before his arms were abruptly full of her again as she turned around and hugged him to her almost crying out loud "Itachi! God, you have no idea how long I waited for you! I missed you." Aya then let Itachi go and faced the group of men that she screamed at before and apologized to them before introducing herself, and they in return.

Then, turning back towards Itachi, Aya replied "Well, I bought some food for the trip to the Akatsuki headquarters and packed all of my belongings as you told me too. I was just waiting for you to come back when I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Well anyway, let's get going, because I'm all fired up and ready for this trip!" Itachi then walked over to Aya and picked her up bridal style and jumped out of her window followed by the others and two of them each carrying one of her two bags. One, that held her belongings in it, and the other one that held the food she bought earlier. It was nearing past midnight by the time they found a good camping ground to rest upon and as each finished setting up their places to rest, Itachi was keeping a very close eye on Aya as she slept peacefully against him for comfort and warmth. Meanwhile, one of the others kept watch for any signs of an enemy nearby and switched off every two to three hours as the night wore on into dawn.

But during that time, Kisame opened his shark-like mouth and asked his partner Itachi point blank "Itachi, why do want to wed this girl?" Itachi stared at Kisame for awhile saying nothing. It began to unnerve him greatly, before Itachi finally said in return, "It's because she's like me more than she realizes. She's been both my opposite and same ever since I saw her. She was an outcast like me in the beginning and was therefore ignored by everyone. I ignored her in the beginning, but then, I began to slowly take notice of the little things that she did and did it all with such grace and precise movement, and furthermore, she's **mine.**" Hearing the possessive and sternness in his voice, the other Akatsuki members suddenly made up their minds silently to **never **try and cause this woman any harm in training, or fighting a one-on-one battle, except for Itachi to take care of her, not wanting or desiring to be on the receiving end of his anger.

Therefore, with that made up, Sasori switched with Deidara and got ready for a nap all the while keeping watch for any enemies that might attack Aya just because she was a girl, and to not get literally beaten to death by Itachi neither. All too soon morning came and although one of the members was tired, they carried onward towards their headquarters after a light breakfast from rather surprisingly **very demanding** Aya. She even got Itachi to eat more than a couple of bites of his meal. Now that, in both Sasori and Deidara's minds, was simply creepy. As they traveled on, Aya was getting bored with the silence and wanted to talk, but with Itachi telling her that they didn't want to attract any enemies their way, she respected his wishes and kept silent. So to occupy herself until they finally reached another campground later that day to rest for the night, Aya just thought of what her new life was going to behold for her. For her at the Akatsuki, and for both her and Itachi once they were married, or wed in Itachi's opinion. But either way, she knew that no matter what obstacles were in their way in the future, they were definitely going to overcome them all one by one. Along with the help of the other Akatsuki members if they so desired as it was their choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ** I am sorry for not showing Chapter 4. But essentially, Chapter 1 shown on the selection was really a character info thing and I got most of that info from just to let you all know. But the other stuff you'll guess what it is by my typing it, was from moi! ME! So, I'm gonna go and work on Chapter 4 hopefully this weekend for I promised another person that I would work on my Sailor Moon story adding her ideas in it to please her and hopefully everyone else with the upcoming results.

So, I'm going to leave you'll in the hanger for a few days, but don't worry, I'll have Chapter 4 officially up this weekend, so look for it! And also, please read some of my other stories, for ex: **Sailor Moon** story, and possibly my **The Year That Changed Everything** story. Well, gotta go now. Later Holmes! I mean readers. Sorry about that! My bad!


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi Uchiha LOVE story: Chapter 4**

As they walked into the hidden entrance to the Akatsuki Headquarters, Aya couldn't help but feel a great sense of trepidation as she followed closely behind Itachi with his partner "Shark-man" and Sasori and Deidara taking up the rear.

Gazing from one side to the other as they walked down the small flight of stairs onto the ground level of the hidden alcove, Aya felt her nervousness slowly begin to overwhelm her with hundreds of butterfly's in her stomach, making her feel slightly nauseaous, but moreso, sending her into slight shakes with an additional cold sweat as a bonus.

As she abruptly took hold of Itachi's hand to help her get over her nervousness, one of the men walking behind her suddenly spoke out.

He had on the traditional Akatsuki traveling cloak, black with red clouds, his ninja sandals, and his toe and fingernails painted a dark purple, like every member of the Akatsuki was ordered to do. His hair was a brilliant red color and was a bit short, but long in it's own way. He went by the name of Sasori.

"No need to worry, our leader is fair in his judgements. He'll make a fair assessment of how useful you would be to us and if you're not, then he'll just make sure that you don't ever leave at all."

"I'm not going anywhere without Itachi. I promised myself long ago that when we married, there would be nowhere he would go without me by his side. Since he seems to have a permanent residence here with you all at the Akatsuki, then so do I."

"Bold words for an unmarried woman of your stature about a man like Itachi. Are you even sure that he's going to marry you anyway?"

"Yes."

As they continued their way down, Aya often looked back inbetween Sasori and his partner called Deidara.

_'If they got together, they'd make an interesting couple.' _Aya thought to herself as she witnessed the interactions between the both of them with each other.

Soon coming to a stop at two large double doors, Aya carefully grasped onto Itachi from behind and followed him inside the enlarged room as the double doors opened fo them to enter.

Watching Sasori, Deidara, and 'Shark-man' Kisame walk off into their respective places, Aya carefully but cautiously followed behind Itachi as he walked up towards the front of the room where the leader of the Akatsuki was standing.

_"Itachi, you've returned. And who might this young girl be?"_

"Her name is Aya. She used to live in my old villiage for a time. She wishes to join us."

_"Really? Well, tell me girl, is what Itachi says true?"_

"Yes sir."

_"And why should I allow you into the Akatsuki? Why do you want to join us?"_

"I could be a great asset to your team. I know a lot of jutsu's, forbidden jutsu's that not even Itachi knows about and furthermore...I want to join you because Itachi has joined you."

_"You wish to join us because Itachi did? Why?"_

"Itachi and I are going to be married. It's only right as his wife that I follow him in whatever he does."

_"...I see...so, you are only wanting to join with us because Itachi has joined up with us a long time ago, and with your marriage coming up soon I believe from the sound of it, you merely wish to join us all because you'll be his wife and you'll share with him as well as us your forbidden jutsu's all just to stay by his side?"_

"Yes sir...that's correct."

_"Hmmm...show me one of your forbidden jutsu's. Use it against one of our members and win in a fight against them. You win, you'll be allowed to stay. You don't win...you shall leave and never get to see Itachi again."_

"I understand sir. I won't lose."

_"We'll see. Kisame...you'll fight the girl."_

**"**_***grumbles***_** Yes leader."**

As Kisame got into a stance to fight the young woman that was to soon become Itachi's wife, he cautiously watched as she let go of Itachi and he walked over into his own respective place in his line.

As she then got herself ready to fight, Aya glanced over at Itachi one more time for a boost of strength, determination, and courage; she then set herself down into her own fighting stance and readied herself for a fight to not only prove that she was strong enough to remain by Itachi's side as his wife, but to also, remain at his side as a member of the Akatsuki.

(A.N.- I can't write out a fight between people too well. So, here's a vague description of how it went. Aya and Kiame attacked each other hit-by-hit. Kisame tried using his sword on Aya, but soon found himself without it. Aya used her kunai's and jutsu's to gain a great upperhand on Kisame and leave him vulnerable to one of her family's weakest secret forbidden jutsu's. Using it on him, Aya was able to win the fight and not permanently cause any damage to her opponent. Impressing not just Itachi with it, but also the leader and the other members of the Akatsuki.)

As soon as the fight was over and Aya was declared the winner, she then walked over towards the leader and waited to hear what he had to say about her status now.

_"Hmmm...well, well, you sure are full of surprises aren't you? That jutsu you used...I've never seen anything like it before. What is it called?"_

"I can't tell you. It's a family jutsu. Only those of my blood could use it properly. Meaning, only myself and any children I may have in the future will also be the only ones to use it without causing any long lasting permanent damage to themselves."

_"I see...well, that certainly is interesting. I gave you my word didn't I? Very well then Ms. Aya, you may join us."_

"Thank you sir."

As Aya then walked over towards Itachi's side, one of the members of the Akatsuki suddenly spoke up. It was a woman. Apparently the only woman in the Akatsuki, next herself now, that was within the group. Her name was Konan.

**"What makes you so special that through the usage of one forbidden jutsu that you are automatically allowed to join in?"**

"Not that it's any of your business, but that jutsu was one of the weakest in my family's line to use and apparently, it worked out just fine."

**"So? You want to become Itachi's wife. What makes you think that you even have got a chance with him?"**

"We made a promise to each other long ago and have kept our promises since then. We aren't going to break our words to one another. That's just not how we do things. We swore long ago that we would become husband and wife and now, it's going to happen real soon. Why? Couldn't get him yourself? Is that why you are being hostile with me?"

**"No. I'm merely warning you that you can't get him. He won't allow anyone by his side. Not even you. That's just the kind of man he is."**

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I guess I'll just have to see for myself won't I? And if the need arises, I'll just fight Itachi myself and prove to him that I can stand by his side as an equal whether he likes it or not. Fair enough for you?"

**"Hmm...I suppose."**

"Good."

Standing next to Itachi, Aya then turned back towards the entrance of the double doors and followed Itachi out of the room with the other members following behind her and walked out into the small hallway.

Walking step by step behind him down the hallway, passing a few doors aligning the walls, Aya then followed Itachi until he reached an unmarked door next to one that had his name on it.

"This shall be your room until we wed. When that time comes, you will then move in with me as my wife and leave your room alone for any new members that we may bring into the Akatsuki."

"Or, as a nursery for any kids we may have in the future."

"...we'll see..."

"I will have a child Itachi. Maybe two. A boy and girl. That's what I want. Whether they may be in your plans for the future or not, they most certainly are in mine. Got it?"

Itachi said nothing. He only opened Aya's bedroom door and motioned for her to enter her room. After she walked inside and noticed that it held only the bare essentials, a bed, sheets and pillow, a small desk and a lamp, Aya then turned back towards Itachi and asked him what time dinner would be served.

"About three hours."

"I see, thank you Itachi. I'm just going to take a little nap now. Using up that jutsu, while not tiring to my chakra, was a little tiring to my body. I don't particularly use the weak ones anymore, though I really should just to stay balanced between the weak and strong jutsu's that I'll no doubt have to use on the battlefield if I am ever called upon to go with you and your partner on missions."

"That is a good idea. You'll surprise your opponent more often than not. Doing your jutsu's that way."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Well, I'm off to take a nap now. Please stop by and wake me up for dinner later. I'll see you soon."

"Very well."

As Aya then closed her bedroom door, she carefully made her way over towards her bed, sat down upon it, took off her sandals, and got under the sheets resting her tired body the moment he laid down upon her soft mattress.

It took only moments, but soon, Aya fell into a deep, calming sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Itachi Uchiha LOVE story: Chapter 5**

As Aya sat next to Itachi eating her meal, she couldn't help but notice how different, and yet, not different everybody looked wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak.

Taking a sip of her tea, Aya immediately paused in setting her cup down upon tasting something not quite right in her tea.

Chuckles were heard from down the table. Turning and glaring at them the way only a pissed off woman would look like after having something done to them that they didn't approve of, Aya immediately opened her mouth and shouted out to the chuckling man.

"What the hell did you put in my tea you jackass?"

_**"hahaha...noth..nothing...hahahaha...just a...mild...sedative."**_

"Of what?"

_**"It makes you desire pleasure for hours...only to turn you...into a male...and then...back into a female before the sun rises the next morning."**_

"So, what you are telling me, is that I'm going to be a man for pretty much the whole night until the sun rises?"

_**"hahaha...yep...hahaha...my newest...invention...chuckles...and it works!"**_

"YOU STUPID DUMBASS! I OUGHTTA COME DOWN THERE AND PERMANENTLY DISFIGURE YOU! *growls* HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU...YOU...ARROGANT PIG!"

_**"Hey! Every new member goes through this. It's a tradition. Even your hubby, Itachi went through it as well. And he turned out to be quite an exquisite beauty at that."**_

"I don't care! Give me the fucking antidote! NOW!"

_**"Sorry. Can't. It'll run it's course out of your system on it's own as the sun comes up. Enjoy life while you can as the opposite sex. Konan had to experience it as well, so...you aren't the only female to change into a male alright."**_

"I fucking hate you! When this whole damn thing is over...your ass is mine! I'm gonna seriously beat you up until there isn't any specific facial features to identify yourself with. Or others to identify you by. Understand?"

_**"Geez...with a temper like that...Itachi's bound to have his hands full with you isn't he?"**_

"Fuck off."

As Aya began to finish the rest of her meal and drink a newly made cup of tea without anything weird in it, she then asked Itachi what the ass's name was that put his invention in her tea.

"Zetsu."

"Oh..well, now that I have a name to go with the face, I won't forget him so easily. Just you wait Itachi...his ass will be mine and by the time I'm through with him, he'll wish that he's never met me."

"Just don't kill him."

"Don't worry, I won't."

After finishing their meals, Aya then left the dining room with Itachi and walked into her bedroom. Before she could close her door however, Itachi walked inside her bedroom and closed it behind himself.

"The change into another gender will feel rather different. But, being a male myself, you will soon experience things that may seem abnormal to you, is normal for us. You'll no doubt feel yourself having an erection as this pleasure Zetsu promised you would feel as the night falls. I'll be here to help you through this change until the sun rises."

"Thank you Itachi, but, I don't want you to feel as if you should be here by obligation. I don't want you to help me because you think you have too, I want you to help me because you want too. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"I understand. Now, take off your clothes and lay down on your bed. The change will feel quite strange."

"Okay."

Walking over towards her bed, Aya then sat down and took off her ninja sandals. Next, removing her clothes, Aya then lays down on her bed waited for the change to occur.

Moments later, Aya feels something coursing through her body, making her shiver and then toss and turn. Breathing heavily as the change from female to male occurs, Aya couldn't help but think and wonder if she would still have the same mind and feelings about Itachi that she did as a female when she was going to become a male.

The change from one gender to the next seemed to take almost forever in her opinion. But all too soon, it was done.

Glancing down at her now, flat male chest, Aya slowly lifted up her boy girl-ish hands and ran them both down slowly over her sharp collarbone, her male pecs, and down her now sculpted abs.

Pausing and blushing immensly at the sight of her male member, Aya soon found herself curious as to just how good it feels for men to jerk off. A shift from the side of her bed reminded her that she was not alone.

Blushing and adverting her eyes, Aya stampered out an apology to Itachi before setting about to turn away on to her side.

As she laid nearly completely still, more for her nerves out of anything else, she was abruptly surprised to feel Itachi lay down beside her and wrap his arm around her male thin waist.

Whispering into her ear if she wanted to feel what it felt like for men to jerk themselves off, Aya shivered in the mere thought of how pleasurable, nervous, yet, anticipating that would be, she then silently nodded her head at him and carefully moved onto her front only to cross her arms behind her and shyly glance up at Itachi and speak out with her boy-ish voice no more than above a bit of a whisper to him revealing a dirty fantasy that she's had in her head for quite some time.

"Even though I was pissed off at Zetsu for this happening to me, deep inside, I was actually happy. I've been thinking, fantasizing, for awhile now; what it would be like for you to fuck me if I temporarily turned into a boy. How you would please me, and know that i couldn't do anything to stop you, with my arms tied behind my back. To fuck me in any position you so desired and make me feel as if I'd die from the pleasure you would be giving me. So...please Itachi...take me. Make me yours. Fuck me so hard that I won't ever be able to forget, even when I change back into a girl, that you completely own everything there is about me."

"If that is what you wish...then I'll grant it."

"Yes...Itachi...it is."

"Very well then."

Was the last thing Aya heard coming from Itachi as he stood up from the bed, shed his own clothes and laid back down beside her. Feeling her new male body with cautious, but precise movements, as if the body was his own, Itachi began to caress and scratch and lick and nip and suck his way on her new body the only way he thought was appropriate as her lover.

Gasps and low moans were heard throghout her bedroom as Aya tried to keep her voice down from making too much noise to where the other members of the Akatsuki could possibly hear them.

Gazing up into Itachi's red Sharingan eyes, Aya couldn't help the blush that graced her new male's face as he gazed back down into her eyes.

Holding her closely to his body, Itachi slowly began to rock his hardened erection into the tight globes of Aya's male bodied ass. Hearing her moan from the pleasure of his ministrations, Itachi then leant down and licked the shell of her ear before whispering into it.

"I'm going to make this as pleasurable as I can for you. It'll feel different, because you are a male, but I'll try to be as gentle with you as possible."

"I...I understand Itachi. Please my love, continue."

"As you wish."

**A.N.- I've decided to not post a sex scene of sorts between Aya (as a boy) and Itachi in this story. But, if you would like me too, then I'll post one up between the two of them sometime in the future if you want that. Just tell me if you want it to happen and I'll make it so. But, possibly in a few chapters down the road or something. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Pretty interesting isn't it? Well, gotta go now. Please send in good reviews about my progress and the story itself. I'd love to hear from all of you! ^_^**

**Laters!**

**Gold Violet Eyes.**

**P.S. Since I'm still working on this from time to time, it'll take me a little while to come up with some new stuff to write about. If any of you happen to have any great ideas on what should happen next, then please let me know ASAP!**


End file.
